Sibling Insanity
by EagleDaydream
Summary: Of course, the relationship between the Weasley twins isn't perfect. Who could expect it to be? A fight ensues between Fred and George and interrupts a summer day at the Burrow, but what exactly do they expect to get out of all this? (Bad summary, sorry!)


**Sibling Insanity**

Disclaimer/AN: Well, obviously, none of the characters here belong to me. They belong to the great JK Rowling. As usual. You know, that's so boring. She needs to SHARE, y'know?

But anyway, this was a little midnight inspiration, when I came across a writing prompt that said to write about two brothers in a fight. Of course, the first brothers that came to my mind were the Weasley twins! So, yes. Enjoy this little Weasley ficlet! And reviews would be lovely! :D

* * *

Gnawing away on his bottom lip, George Weasley mustered up an excruciatingly pathetic glare and shot it over at his twin. Fred, in turn, managed to plaster a scowl to his face, mirroring the glare right back at George.

Even amidst a fight, the two remained so identical. The twins sat on their beds, backs turned to each other, arms folded gruffly, and heads turned over their shoulder so they could attempt to intimidate each other with their identical glares. All that was for nothing. They continually found it hard to intimidate each other when they were doing the same thing.

"Bickering like idiots again, are you?"

The twins' heads snapped toward the doorway, where Bill had allowed himself inside and was observing the two with a smug expression. He chuckled lowly and strode forward with slow, controlled steps while his eyes flicked from twin to twin. He just seemed all _too _amused.

"Honestly, I stop home to spend a glorious summer week in the Burrow, and what do I find but you two arguing again," Bill commented flippantly. "What is it _this_ time?"

The twins both looked away from Bill, sending their gazes elsewhere while they mumbled incoherent curses under their breath.

"Not giving in?"

"_I _know what they were fighting over," a new voice sounded.

A bright Ginny bounded in the doorway, suppressing her chuckles as she slid past her older brother and spun around to face him. She shifted her weight eagerly from side to side, making her best attempt to tease Bill since she had the upper hand with the gossip.

But she couldn't stand it for very long.

"They started fighting over who was the cuter twin again," Ginny blurted out, trying to retain a respectable tone of voice.

Bill let out a groan and smacked his palm to his face.

"Not _again_."

A quick silence lapsed in the room, but it was quickly shattered by something close to a whine coming from Fred.

"Well, I _am _the cuter twin!"

"No you're _not_," George nearly spat back. "_I'm _more of a ladies' man than _you._"

"_You_," Fred questioned in a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Dearest George, haven't you heard of the Fred Weasley Fan Club? Now, I _know _I haven't heard of a _George _Weasley Fan Club."

"A Fre-- you're making that up!"

"I am not! Girls are positively smitten over me!"

"Are you sure they're not mistaking _you _for _me_?"

"Positive! They can identify _me _right away. My superior looks, and, well, my superior talent as a beater! Oh, of course! And my greater knack for humour! Who could _forget_?"

"Y-- you're _not _the better beater! You aren't _funnier _than I am, either!"

"Admit it! I show you up all the time!"

"You do _not!_"

"I do! Don't deny it!"

"You're mad!"

"I'm madly dashing!"

"Stark-raving mad!"

"And cuter!"

"You are _not_!"

"It's obvious! I am!"

"You--"

"You look the SAME!"

The voices of Ginny and Bill came booming above the argument between the twins. The twins stopped their bickering for a brief moment to stare over at the two other siblings, as though to only acknowledge their comment.

"Er," Fred muttered out uncertainly.

"Whatever," George finished gruffly.

"But I am funnier," Fred added in quickly.

"You _aren't_!"

"Dear George, everyone appreciates my humour much more than yours."

"I see no difference between the-- appreciations," George uttered back, fumbling with his words.

"And I'm more eloquent than you are!"

"Touché!"

"_What_?"

"You heard me!"

"You give in?"

"To _that _point, yes."

"So, I _am _cuter."

"I didn't--"

"You look the SAME!"

"Agh," George mumbled agitatedly, "shut it, you two!"

"You two are acting incredibly stupid once again," Bill sighed dramatically. "I can't stand to watch this much longer!"

"Hmph," Fred mumbled quietly. "Well, I _win_ anyway."

"_What_," George quickly interjected.

"You heard me," Fred boasted. "I _win_."

George shot Fred yet another glare, his brown eyes bearing down on those of his twins', as his teeth sunk angrily into his bottom lip once again.

The intense moment of glares was shattered quickly enough as the two twins burst out laughing at the same time, each leaning forward to control their laughter. Ginny and Bill stood still, stunned expressions crossing their faces.

As the laughter of the twins faded off, they faced each other with playful grins. They acted as though they were speaking to each other silently, as a nod from Fred cued a series of movements from the two of them. Fred and George both got up from their beds and ambled to the center of the room, meeting each other with two abrupt nods. They quickly shook hands, grinned slyly, and stepped off to the side. They exited the room, sliding past Bill and Ginny on their way out.

"Oh, we ought to that more often," Fred's merry voice rang from the hallway.

"Fred Weasley Fan Club, huh," George teased.

Bill and Ginny remained utterly stunned, still standing in the front of the room. They turned to each other, amusedly perplexed expressions masking their faces.

"They're both utterly mad," Bill commented seriously.

"Stark-raving mad," Ginny agreed.

Bill chuckled aloud after a moment and headed out the doorway, shaking his head fondly with each step he took.

"Would you expect anything less?"


End file.
